My Supposed Secret Lover
by yaoifan124
Summary: AU, Luffy's POV. "Is it bad to be in love with your friend's father?" Luffy grows a strong desire for his friend's 'father', but what is this? Why is this man of his most recent dreams lying in wait? Oh wait, just to complain about his son like usual, right? How will his friends react on his supposed secret? DoflamingoLuffy. Rated M. OS.


**Been working on this for a while and finally finished it! I have been wanting to type this couple, but I couldn't think up a plot for a long time, but here it is! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**My Supposed Secret Lover**

_Is it bad to be in love with your friend's father?_

Okay, okay, that was a bit bold. It's not exactly his father, more like his guardian, but still… Is it bad?

It wasn't always like this even whenever I knew the man, but something happened. The day was October 6th of last year (it being February now) and it was Law's birthday. Since it was his first time really having a party, it was held at his nice family house that I referred to as a mansion. Like any other time, his guardian Doffy (Doflamingo) was embarrassing him with happiness of being able to witness it all and teasing through the evening. At some point he asked me to help him with a case of some soda and of course I agreed. We talked on our way there and when we entered the room, he seemed to have it planned…

"_Are you and Lawsy a thing?"_

"_Huh?" My eyes viewed the blonde as he leaned against the wall with an arm holding him up and a leg crossed behind the other._

"_Are you two dating?"_

"_Oh, no, Law has a thing for Zoro, who keeps denying his feelings." I mentioned whilst looking at the many drink options and went to grab one. A hand grabbed mine and I was pulled to face him with that grinning face. "What is it, Doffy?"_

"_Let's keep this as our simple secret experiment." Confusion showed on my features before he moved his face towards mine. This sudden realization had me freeze in place and lips grazed one of my cheeks before giving a kiss and pulling back. A laugh left him as I felt heat fill my cheeks and he moved to grab a case. "We should get back before Lawsy misses me~!" A light melody left him as he began stalking out with big steps and I followed with another case._

It doesn't seem like a big deal, but after that, I couldn't stop thinking about the man. My mind began to fantasize about more kisses on my cheeks to my lips to the rest of my body. My dreams were becoming so graphic that I had to make sure my brother didn't see me go to the bathroom to get rid of my morning problem. The embarrassment I felt had always became overrun with desire as I now found myself wanting to be with the large man.

Seeing the male always made me flustered and today was no different as he cackled at Law's reaction of footie pajamas that he _does not_ wear. The two argued some, mostly on Law's end, and finally a hand grasped my wrist.

"Come on, Luffy-ya." I was dragged out of the living room with laughter bellowing from the blonde and we moved to the extra room. "Goodnight." A hand smoothed my hair back with a light smile as he soon moved down the hall and I went into the room.

"Night!" I told him, receiving a chuckle before closing the door behind me and going to the provided bathroom. It was nice that each bedroom in Law's home had its own personal bathroom. The water began spraying down and my clothes found the ground quickly as I got in. The shower was quick as I wanted to just lie down and drift into my own fantasy land. Once ruffling my hair and getting my body dried, I wrapped the towel around my waist and exit to the bedroom.

"Interesting scar, little boia." Shock filled me seeing the large male resting along my temporary bed with a smirk.

"What are you doing in here, Doffy? Did Law kick you out of his room?" A frown appeared as he rolled to his back and kicked legs out.

"It's not fair~! Lawsy doesn't appreciate my love~!" A snort left me at the tantrum before moving towards my bag by the bed, but hands grabbed my hips. "You appreciate my love, right, Luffy~?" I could feel my face heat up as I was pulled onto his lap and had to keep calm, not wanting a problem to occur.

"Na, Doffy, Law will be mad."

"Hmm? It's okay as long as we don't say what happens, right?" Arms wrapped around me and I felt lips at my ear, letting a hot breath linger. A tremble left me and I let my body fidget at the feel a tongue line the shell before teeth bite onto it.

"Nn, Doffy?"

"Hm? You don't like your special treatment?"

"S-special treatment?" I questioned as hands moved to my knees and began moving to tug at the towel.

"Fufufu, only for Luffy~!" A gasp left me with a jerk as hands gripped thighs and spread them open with a chuckle in my ear. "Someone's excited~!" This moan left me with hands grasping his arms as one hand gripped my slightly erect member and the other moved a leg open.

"Nngh, D-Doffy~!" Moans fell from my lips as he continued sliding his hand and I trembled in the hold as a tongue lined along my neck. The other hand moved my leg up as slick fingers rubbed between my cheeks and the palm rubbed my balls. Gasps left me at the feel and he chuckled out with a roll to his hips.

"Let's have more fun, ne?" A squeak left me feeling a finger slide in and then I groaned as it shifted in me. "I'm going to make you feel amazing, fufufu." Pants left me as he continued his work and I could only grip his arms as I felt pleasure. My body wiggled and that's when another finger was pressed in.

"A-aah!" His fingers were large enough as it is and the pain shooting through my backside made me groan out.

"Ya gotta adjust first." Lips kissed at my neck and his other hand picked up a little on its strokes. Gasps left me as the fingers soon pressed against something that made me arch with a loud moan as my eyes widened.

"Th-there~!" I cried out as he continued to press to the spot that made me cry out whilst arch against him.

Deep chuckles left him as I moaned out and felt my body tremble at the boiling in my stomach. Hands pulled away and I groaned lightly before squeaking when my body found the bed while on my hands and knees. Embarrassment found me as I felt his eyes examining me from behind and then I felt fingers press back in and it felt like he added a third as it seemed larger than before. My chest found the bed as he continued his work on stretching me and I trembled with pleasure simmering through me. A harsh grip to my member caught me off guard and I felt a dry orgasm leave me. Gasps filled the air as I lay partially on the bed and I felt the fingers remove themselves once again.

"Seems like you are ready, fufufu…" Feeling hands move to grasp my butt cheeks made me groan before I gripped the sheets with a startled cry leaving me. "Now, now… you gotta relax." The pain shooting through my backside didn't help, but feeling hands massage my hips brought some comfort. Tears still threatened to spill as the large intrusion continued and I tried my best to stay relaxed. Once I felt him stop, a groan left me at the discomfort and soon felt hands slide along my sides. "You feel so good, Luffy." the deep voice entered my ear as he had drawn closer and I gasped out when he began to rock against me.

"Nnhh, D-Doffy." A chuckle left him when I gasped out his name when he shifted before slamming back into me. This cry left me as my eyes widened at the feel of pleasure and discomfort spiking through my nerves. Moans mixed with groans left my lips as he began a rhythm of thrusts into me. Hands gripped my hips as he moved against me with mind blowing thrusts. My body trembled in pleasure as I soon arched with a cry at the feel of him hitting that one spot that makes me want more. "M-more~!"

"Ah? That's very sexy, Luffy… Beg some more, ne?" A hand gripped my leaking member with thrusts picking up to a painful rhythm, but so pleasurable.

"Nnnhhaa~, Doffy~!" Another hand moved around my thigh as I felt him press to me and suddenly my hips were lifted.

It was okay though since he seemed to have hit the spot better and I cried out. My lips let me beg for more, harder, and faster; which I could tell was very enjoyable for him as he commented on how "sexy" it was. The curling twist in the pit of my stomach had my eyes rolling as I couldn't stop my orgasm that hit me full force. Cum splattered to the bed as I cried out his name and let my body tense. Hearing his hiss in breath surprised me before my body was lifted up against him where he continued the rhythm. Cries still left me at the feel of the different angle and soon he finally came with a groan of my name and some teeth in my neck. Pants left me as I felt my body twitch lightly and I could feel his juices slide down my thighs.

Teeth removed from my neck and I felt a tongue line my neck as he held me up still. "It's seems like you are dirty again…" He commented and I groaned when he slipped out and suddenly I was lifted off the bed. My body was twisted so my front was against him and I viewed a smirk along with gleaming eyes. "Let me fix that." A strike went through me at the thought of showering with Doffy and I felt my cheeks become heated once again. He began carrying me to the bathroom where we began round two.

* * *

"Nah, did you get a lover, Luffy?"

"Huh?" My eyes viewed my friend, Nami, as she eyed me up and down.

"Did you get a lover?"

"… Why are you asking?"

"Well, you do have a few love bites showing." Watching her fingers line a part of her neck made me blush and cover the spot she motioned.

"W-what?" I asked in surprise as Doffy promised to keep them hidden under my clothing.

"Since when Luffy?" Questioning brown eyes gazed to me and this gulp left me as I noticed the rest of our friends come close.

"Um, a couple months." My voice was low and she noticed the others and smirked to me.

"Tell me who?" The evil glint made me drop my jaw at her plan forming and I gapped out lightly.

"I-I can't tell you, it's a secret." I mentioned since I had to keep it that way since, even though I was eighteen, it was looked down upon especially since Doffy was twenty-nine or maybe even thirty. I couldn't help that I was in love with him, but love is a strange thing.

"Very well," she turned on her heel with a hand covering half her mouth. "Oi, guys! Luffy's got a lover!" My hands covered my face in embarrassment as I soon heard feet usher over.

"Lover?!" A hand tugged on my collar and I swatted it away with eyes looking to emerald ones.

"Stop, Zoro~!" I whined and everyone else appeared around me with a look of curiosity.

"With who?" Zoro asked and just think about the man I was with made me blush lightly.

"He says it's a secret." Nami definitely grew horns and was so cruel when she could be.

"A secret?" Law asked out and just looking at him made me remember Doffy.

"Not anymore, who is it?" Zoro asked again with eyes gazing hard down at me and I felt stutters leave me. My best friend had always been watchful and Nami even mentioned at some point he liked me, but Law likes Zoro, so I try to stay away from inner circle relationships. Well, is dating your friend's guardian in the inner circle?

"Lawsy~!" The voice made us all stiffen and my blush lingered as we soon turned to see the large blonde approach.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" The man tilted his head towards his 'son' before grinning and standing next to me.

"Just picking someone up."

"I am not going with you, damn bird." Law pointed out before receiving a laugh and then a hand was on top of my head.

"Not here for you. I'm here for little Luffy~!" Everyone looked to us and I crossed my arms with a pout. Emerald eyes stared me down as I couldn't face them and soon the hand moved to my shoulder. "Let's go, that exhibit has been reserved for a little bit today." My ears twitched and I grinned up at the man.

"Eh?! You said—!"

"And I told you I am magic." The laugh made me grin more as I soon grasped the hand extended to me.

"What the hell?" Zoro questioned immediately and I looked back to see confusion, especially Law.

"I'm just taking my little lover on a date." The words made me blush before I began hitting the large male that laughed out and tugged me along. "Come on, we only have an hour." A pout left me as I could sense the surprise among my friends and I seethed with embarrassment as it was supposed to be a secret that we were lovers.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH MY FRIEND?!" Law shouted out and soon I was picked up with Doffy doing a little jog as he laughed out. I looked back to notice Law chasing and this pissed off look on Zoro. The rest were a little confused or sighing out with eyes rolling, mainly Nami on that one.

"Time for our escape!" Doffy was enjoying this as I felt slightly embarrassed at all the looks we were getting especially since we were at my high school.

_Tomorrow is going to be horrible._

I thought but smiled as I really did enjoy being with Doffy and held onto him as we made our getaway.


End file.
